paregronfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Varázslatok
Védés (Abjuration) - - - Trükkök - - - Pengepajzs (Blade Ward) Ellenállás (Resistance) Riasztás (Alarm) - - - 1. Szintű - - - Agatis Páncélja (Armor of Agathys) Mágusvért (Mage Armor) Jó- és Rosszkivédés (Protection from Evil and Good) Menedék (Sanctuary) Pajzs (Shield) Hitpajzs (Shield of Faith) - - - 2. Szintű - - - Segítség (Aid) Varázszár (Arcane Lock) Kezdetleges Megtisztítás (Lesser Restoration) Nyomtalanság (Pass without Trace) Méreg-ellenállás (Protection from Poison) Védő Kötelék (Warding Bond) - - - 3. Szint - - - Reménysugár (Beacon of Hope) Ellenvarázs (Counterspell) Varázstalanítás (Dispel Magic) Védő Jel (Glyph of Warding) Mágikus Kör (Magic Circle) Észrevétlenség (Nondetection) Energia-ellenállás (Protection from Energy) Átoktörés (Remove Curse) - - - 4. Szint - - - Élet Aura (Aura of Life) Tisztaság Aura (Aura of Purity) Száműzés (Banishment) Halálvéd (Death Ward) Mozgásszabadság (Freedom of Movement) Mordenkainen Privát Lakosztálya (Mordenkainen’s Private Sanctum) Kőbőr (Stoneskin) - - - 5. Szint - - - Létellenes Burok (Antilife Shell) Űzőcsapás (Banishing Smite) Hatalomkör (Circle of Power) Jó- és Rosszkioltás (Dispel Evil and Good) Nagyerejű Megtisztítás (Greater Restoration) Síkhozkötés (Planar Binding) - - - 6. Szint - - - Tilalom (Forbiddance) Sérthetetlen Gömb (Globe of Invulnerability) ? (Guards and Wards) - - - 7. Szint - - - Jelkép (Symbol) - - - 8. Szint - - - Mágiamentes Tér (Antimagic Field) Szent Aura (Holy Aura) Fogalmatlanítás (Mind Blank) - - - 9. Szint - - - Bebörtönzés (Imprisonment) Prizmafal (Prismatic Wall) Idézés (Conjuration) - - - Trükkök - - - Sav...? (Acid Splash) Máguskéz (Mage Hand) Méreg...? (Poison Spray) Lánggyújtás (Produce Flame) - - - 1. Szint - - - Hadaar Karjai (Arms of Hadar) Bénító Csapás (Ensnaring Strike) Összekuszálás (Entangle) Segítőhívás (Find Familiar) Ködfelhő (Fog Cloud) Zsírfolt (Grease) Töviszuhatag (Hail of Thorns) Tenser Lebegő Korongja (Tenser’s Floating Disk) Látatlan Szolga (Unseen Servant) - - - 2. Szint - - - Tőrfelhő (Cloud of Daggers) Lókeresés (Find Steed) Lángoló Gömb (Flaming Sphere) Ködjárás (Misty Step) Háló (Web) - - - 3.Szint - - - Villámidézés (Call Lightning) Állatidézés (Conjure Animals) ? (Conjure Barrage) Élelem-idézés (Create Food and Water) Hadaar Éhe (Hunger of Hadar) Jégeső (Sleet Storm) Őrszellemek (Spirit Guardians) Bűzfelhő (Stinking Cloud) - - - 4. Szint - - - Kezdetleges Elementál-idézés (Conjure Minor Elementals) Vadonlakók Idézése (Conjure Woodland Beings) Térkapu (Dimension Door) Evard Fekete Csápjai (Evard’s Black Tentacles) Tartóinda (Grasping Vine) ?Hithű Őrző (Guardian of Faith) Leomund Titkos Ládája (Leomund’s Secret Chest) Mordenkainen Hű Vérebe (Mordenkainen’s Faithful Hound) - - - 5. Szint - - - Végfelleg (Cloudkill) Elementál-idézés (Conjure Elemental) Nyílzápor (Conjure Volley) Sáskahad (Insect Plague) Teleport Kör (Teleportation Circle) Törzskapu (Tree Stride) - - - 6. Szint - - - Mágikus Átjáró (Arcane Gate) Faeyidézés (Conjure Fey) Drahmij Rögtönidéző Varázslata (Drawmij’s Instant Summons) Hősi Lakoma (Heroes’ Feast) Másvilági Segítő (Planar Ally) Növény Portál (Transport via Plants) Tövisfal (Wall of Thorns) Hívószó (Word of Recall) - - - 7. Szint - - - Églény-idézés (Conjure Celestial) Mordenkainen Fényűző Rezidenciája (Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion) Síkváltás (Plane Shift) Teleportálás (Teleport) - - - 8. Szint - - - Melléksík (Demiplane) Gyújtóköd (Incendiary Cloud) Útvesztő (Maze) Szökőár (Tsunami) - - - 9. Szint - - - Kapu (Gate) Bosszúvihar (Storm of Vengeance) Kívánság (Wish) Látás (Divination) - - - Trükkök - - - Útmutatás (Guidance) ? (True Strike) - - - 1. Szint - - - Nyelvértés (Comprehend Languages) Jó- és Rosszérzékelés (Detect Evil and Good) Mágia-érzékelés (Detect Magic) Méreg- és Kórságérzékelés (Detect Poison and Disease) Vadászjel (Hunter’s Mark) Azonosítás (Identify) Állatbeszéd (Speak with Animals) - - - 2. Szint - - - Jövendölés (Augury) Állatösztön (Beast Sense) Gondolatolvasás (Detect Thoughts) Csapdakeresés (Find Traps) Állat- és Növénykeresés (Locate Animals or Plants) Tárgykeresés (Locate Object) Láthatatlanság-érzékelés (See Invisibility) - - - 3. Szint - - - Tisztánlátás (Clairvoyance) Nyelvérzék (Tongues) - - - 4. Szint - - - Mágikus Szem (Arcane Eye) Jóslat (Divination) Lénykeresés (Locate Creature) - - - 5. Szint - - - Kapcsolatteremtés (Commune) ? (Commune with Nature) Másvilági Kapcsolat (Contact Other Plane) Tudomás (Legend Lore) Rary Telepatikus Köteléke (Rary’s Telepathic Bond) Rálátás (Scrying) - - - 6. Szint - - - Útkeresés (Find the Path) Igazlátás (True Seeing) - - - 9. Szint - - - Előrelátás (Foresight) Igézés (Enchantment) - - - Trükkök - - - Barátság (Friends) Alávaló Gúny (Vicious Mockery) - - - 1. Szint - - - Állatbarátság (Animal Friendship) Csapás (Bane) Áldás (Bless) Elbűvölés (Charm Person) Utasítás (Command) Hergelés (Compelled Duel) Zavarkeltő Hangok (Dissonant Whispers) Hősiesség (Heroism) Bűbáj (Hex) Altatás (Sleep) Tasha Eszelős Kacaja (Tasha’s Hideous Laughter) - - - 2. Szint - - - Állathírnök (Animal Messenger) Nyugtatás (Calm Emotions) Téboly Korona (Crown of Madness) Rabulejtés (Enthrall) ?Személykötés (Hold Person) Ráhatás (Suggestion) Igazságtér (Zone of Truth) - - - 4. Szint - - - Benyomás (Compulsion) Zavartság (Confusion) Vaduralom (Dominate Beast) - - - 5. Szint - - - Személyuralom (Dominate Person) Megkötés (Geas) ?Szörnykötés (Hold Monster) Emlékmódosítás (Modify Memory) - - - 6. Szint - - - Tömeges Ráhatás (Mass Suggestion) Otto Ellenálhatatlan Tánca (Otto’s Irresistible Dance) - - - 8. Szint - - - Ellenszenv / Rokonszenv (Antipathy / Sympathy) Szörnyuralom (Dominate Monster) ?Elmerontás (Feeblemind) Bénító Parancsszó (Power Word Stun) - - - 9. Szint - - - Gyilkos Parancsszó (Power Word Kill) Létrehívás (Evocation) - - - Trükkök - - - Fényjáték (Dancing Lights) Bűvcsapás (Eldritch Blast) Tűzlövedék (Fire Bolt) Fény (Light) Fagysugár (Ray of Frost) Szentelt Láng (Sacred Flame) Sokkhatás (Shocking Grasp) - - - 1. Szint - - - Perzselő Kéz (Burning Hands) Sokvarázs Gömb (Chromatic Orb) Sebgyógyítás (Cure Wounds) Isteni Szívesség (Divine Favor) Tündérfény (Faerie Fire) Jelzőlövedék (Guiding Bolt) Életige (Healing Word) Pokoli Megrovás (Hellish Rebuke) Varázslövedék (Magic Missile) Perszelő Csapás (Searing Smite) Mennydörgő Csapás (Thunderous Smite) Mennydörgés (Thunderwave) ?Átokvillám (Witch Bolt) Haragos Csapás (Wrathful Smite) - - - 2. Szint - - - Billogzó Csapás (Branding Smite) Terjedő Láng (Continual Flame) Sötétség (Darkness) Lángpenge (Flame Blade) Széllökés (Gust of Wind) Melf Savlövedéke (Melf’s Acid Arrow) Holdsugár (Moonbeam) Életima (Prayer of Healing) Perzselő Sugár (Scorching Ray) Megtörés (Shatter) Szellemfegyver (Spiritual Weapon) - - - 3. Szint - - - Életerő Aura (Aura of Vitality) Vakító Csapás (Blinding Smite) Lovagpalást (Crusader’s Mantle) Napfény (Daylight) Tűzgolyó (Fireball) Leomund Kunyhója (Leomund’s Tiny Hut) Villám (Lightning Bolt) Tömeges Életige (Mass Healing Word) Küldemény (Sending) Szélfal (Wind Wall) - - - 4. Szint - - - Tűzpajzs (Fire Shield) Jégvihar (Ice Storm) Otiluq Ellenálló Gömbje (Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere) Szaggató Csapás (Staggering Smite) Tűzfal (Wall of Fire) - - - 5. Szint - - - Bigby Keze (Bigby’s Hand) Dértölcsér (Cone of Cold) Pusztító Hullám (Destructive Wave) Tűzcsapás (Flame Strike) Megszentelés (Hallow) Széleskörű Sebgyógyítás (Mass Cure Wounds) Erőfal (Wall of Force) Kőfal (Wall of Stone) - - - 6. Szint - - - Pengefal (Blade Barrier) Láncvillám (Chain Lightning) Eshetőség (Contingency) Gyógyítás (Heal) Otiluq Dermesztő Gömbje (Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere) Napsugár (Sunbeam) Jégfal (Wall of Ice) - - - 7. Szint - - - Késleltetett Tűzgolyó (Delayed Blast Fireball) Isteni Szó (Divine Word) Tűzvihar (Fire Storm) Erőcella (Forcecage) Mordenkainen Kardja (Mordenkainen’s Sword) Fénytörés (Prismatic Spray) - - - 8. Szint - - - Földrengés (Earthquake) Napkitörés (Sunburst) Telepátia (Telepathy) - - - 9. Szint - - - Széleskörű Gyógyítás (Mass Heal) Meteorzuhatag (Meteor Swarm) Gyógyító Parancsszó (Power Word Heal) Káprázat (Illusion) - - - Trükkök - - - Kezdetleges Káprázat (Minor Illusion) - - - 1. Szint - - - Sokszín...? (Color Spray) Álcázás (Disguise Self) Látszatírás (Illusory Script) Ábránd (Silent Image) - - - 2. Szint - - - Homály (Blur) Láthatatlanság (Invisibility) Varázsszáj (Magic Mouth) Tükörkép (Mirror Image) Nystul Mágikus Aurája (Nystul’s Magic Aura) Fantomerő (Phantasmal Force) Némítás (Silence) - - - 3. Szint - - - Félemlítés (Fear) Megbabonázás (Hypnotic Pattern) Jelentős...? (Major Image) Fantomló (Phantom Steed) - - - 4. Szint - - - Nagyerejű Láthatatlanság (Greater Invisibility) ?Képzelt Környezet (Hallucinatory Terrain) Fantom Gyilkos (Phantasmal Killer) - - - 5. Szint - - - Teremtés (Creation) Éber Álom (Dream) Megvezetés (Mislead) Látszatkeltés (Seeming) - - - 6. Szint - - - Irányzott Káprázat (Programmed Illusion) - - - 7. Szint - - - Mágikus Délibáb (Mirage Arcane) Kivetítés (Project Image) Bálvány (Simulacrum) - - - 9. Szint - - - Borzongás (Weird) Halálmágia (Necromancy) - - - Trükkök - - - Dermesztő Érintés (Chill Touch) Könyörület (Spare the Dying) - - - 1. Szint - - - Látszatélet (False Life) Megsebzés (Inflict Wounds) Kórsugár (Ray of Sickness) - - - 2. Szint - - - Vakság / Süketség (Blindness / Deafness) Végső Nyugalom (Gentle Repose) Gyengítősugár (Ray of Enfeeblement) - - - 3. Szint - - - Holtélesztés (Animate Dead) Megátkozás (Bestow Curse) Tetszhalál (Feign Death) Újraélesztés (Revivify) Halotti Beszéd (Speak with Dead) Vámpír Érintés (Vampiric Touch) - - - 4. Szint - - - Rothadás (Blight) - - - 5. Szint - - - Ragály (Contagion) Életrekeltés (Raise Dead) - - - 6. Szint - - - Halál Kör (Circle of Death) Élőholt-kreálás (Create Undead) Szemmel Verés (Eyebite) Rontás (Harm) Mágikus Urna (Magic Jar) - - - 7. Szint - - - Halálos Érintés (Finger of Death) Feltámasztás (Resurrection) - - - 8. Szint - - - Képmás (Clone) - - - 9. Szint - - - Kivetülés (Astral Projection) Nagyhatalmú Feltámasztás (True Resurrection) Változtatás (Transmutation) - - - Trükkök - - - Druidamű (Druidcraft) Helyrehozás (Mending) Üzenet (Message) Szemfényvesztés (Prestidigitation) Furkósbot (Shillelagh) Csodatétel (Thaumaturgy) Tövis Korbács (Thorn Whip) - - - 1. Szint - - - Vízteremtés / Vízpusztítás (Create or Destroy Water) Gyors Visszavonulás (Expeditious Retreat) ?Pehelykönnyűség (Feather Fall) Gyógybogyó (Goodberry) Ruganyosság (Jump) Nagyléptűség (Longstrider) Élelem-tisztítás (Purify Food and Drink) - - - 2. Szint - - - Átalakulás (Alter Self) Kéregbőr (Barkskin) Nyílbarikád (Cordon of Arrows) ? (Darkvision) ?Képesség-fejlesztés (Enhance Ability) Megnövesztés / Kicsinyítés (Enlarge/Reduce) Izzítás (Heat Metal) Feltörés (Knock) Lebegtetés (Levitate) Varázsfegyver (Magic Weapon) Kötéltrükk (Rope Trick) Pókügyesség (Spider Climb) Tüskefakasztás (Spike Growth) - - - 3. Szint - - - Átvillanás (Blink) Elementál Fegyver (Elemental Weapon) Repülés (Fly) Légneműség (Gaseous Form) Gyorsítás (Haste) Villámnyíl (Lightning Arrow) Kövesítés (Meld into Stone) Növesztés (Plant Growth) Lassítás (Slow) Növénybeszéd (Speak with Plants) Vízlélegzés (Water Breathing) Vizenjárás (Water Walk) - - - 4. Szint - - - Vízvezérlés (Control Water) Átalakítás (Fabricate) Óriásrovar (Giant Insect) Átváltoztatás (Polymorph) Kőalakítás (Stone Shape) - - - 5. Szint - - - Tárgyélesztés (Animate Objects) Ébredés (Awaken) Átjáró (Passwall) Reinkarnálás (Reincarnate) Gyorslövetű (Swift Quiver) Telekinézis (Telekinesis) - - - 6. Szint - - - Bomlasztás (Disintegrate) Kővédermesztés (Flesh to Stone) Földmozgatás (Move Earth) Fellegforma (Wind Walk) - - - 7. Szint - - - Szellemalak (Etherealness) Megújulás (Regenerate) Felfordulás (Reverse Gravity) Különítés (Sequester) - - - 8. Szint - - - Állatalak (Animal Shapes) Időjárás-befolyásolás (Control Weather) Egyenesség (Glibness) - - - 9. Szint - - - Alakváltás (Shapechange) Időfagyás (Time Stop) Nagyerejű Átváltoztatás (True Polymorph)